Ginger snaps 4:The Curse
by Mistress Baphomet
Summary: One month after being locked up. Brigitte Has changed back to human form. With Ginger tempting Brigitte to give in. Ghost forceing her against her will to stay, And a curse that threatens to strike each passing month can Brigitte keep hold of her santey.
1. Default Chapter

The wind howled out side of the cabin. White snow blew around. Ghost was in her room Drawing Pictures. She hummed As she filed in her drawing with color. Getting up Ghost went down stares to check on Brigitte.

Ghost Had kept Brigitte for almost a month.

Ghost opened the door Light filled the dark musty room. Brigitte Was huddled in the corner...nude. She felt like She had failed,that every thing was in vein.

She let down every one. Sam, Ginger,Pam but most of all: Herself. The smell of death reeked in the basement.

The bodies of The were wolf, and two others littered the floor. Her tear stained eyes looked onto the bodies. The two human ones looked like someone had eaten them. It dawned on her.."No.." Brigitte wisped. Feeling sick She leaned over ot her side and started to gag. Bile flowed from her mouth. As she emptied her stomach. There was nothing. "Odd I should have thrown up some thing.." Looking over to the body of the lycan. It started to breath slowly.

Brigitte shuffled back. Looking up She saw the cellar door open. Bridgett Crawled up the latter. Her head peaking up Squinting her eyes from the light. She could smell something..."Bacon?" She muttered to her self. Crawling onto the floor. Once her legs where out of the way she shut the cellar door. Hopping that the lycan beneath her didn't wake up any time soon. Getting to her feet Brigitte Made her way slowly to the kitchen. There stood Ghost humming to her self while cooking.

Anger,Hate and rage, filled Brigitte's head. This was the girl that locked her up. For god knows how long. Ghost turned around to see Brigitte. "Oh hi Brigitte! I made us some breakfast." She said cheerily. _" This was the girl that killed two people. locked you up, and she acts like nothing at all happened. B I think you should teach her a lesson."_

Ginger whispered in her sisters ear. "Brigitte? Hello any one there?" The little girl said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Who where the two bodies down in the cellar with me?" Brigitte asked trying to mask her anger at the young blonde. "Oh.." Ghost said staring off into space like in her own world. "They entered the thresh hold of the beast." Ghost narrated. "Who where they!" Brigitte pushed Ghost into the wall.

"Barbra...and Alyson." Ghost said scared_."Look see B she's trembling. She just used you! To kill off people for her."_ Ginger said in the back ground. There was not much Brigitte could do. If she reported ghost to the cops, They would find her and that wasn't good. Not only that, but she didn't know what Ghost was capable of. "There's clothing in Barbra's room." Ghost said seeing how Brigitte was cloth less. Brigitte backed off from her.Went down the hall.

At the breakfast table it was eerily silent.Neither spoke to each other. Brigitte being livid, Ghost being to scared to say any thing. The chirping of the birds filled the void of silence. A groin emitted from down the hall. Startled Brigitte and Ghost stood up. The hair on the back of Brigitte's neck stood right up. "Shit I forgot to lock the cellar!" Rembering the Lycan that rested in there. "I thought you killed it?" Ghost said scared. "so did I."

Inching closer and closer Down the hall. There laid the body of a male. His brown curly hair covered his face. "Stay behind me." Brigitte whispered to Ghost.

As Brigitte made her way to him some thing struck her. He sort of looked like....."_No it couldn't be.How?"_

She thought to herself.

End


	2. No cure

"Sam!!" Brigitte screamed. Her heart leaped out of her chest. Helping him up he looked over to her exsusted.

"Br..Brigitte that you?" He asked. His hair falling onto his pale face. Ginger must have only knocked him out.

Placing the tired Sam onto the couch. Ghost brought out a glass of water. Taking it into his hands. Sam took a sip. "Thanks.." He looked up to Brigitte then over to Ghost. "Who's that?" Sam asked.

"Long, long story."Brigitte sighed. "So tell me how did you survive?" Brigitte asked.

"I Guess after Ginger bit my neck. The virus must have just kept me just alive. When I woke up I was Buried slightly underground.Digging my self out I started to change with in days I had become a full fledged lycanthrope. The last thing I thought about as you...Brigitte." Sam said stroking her cheek.

"I take it the monks hood doesn't work." "No. It only slows the transformation down." Brigitte sighed. "Maybe there's some thing else we haven't tried?" Sam said with a glint of hope in his eyes. "I don't think there is. I've read a lot of books and nothing." Both knowing how hopeless this was they both lowered there heads. Sam was covered in a blanket to hide his 'parts'. Feeling a bit cold Sam shifted around a bit. "Hey,kid. D you think you have,any clothing you could hook me up with?" He asked Ghost. She shot him a lethal glare and walked off. Coming back fifteen minuets later. Ghost held in ger hands a pair of jeans,pair shirt with an under shirt and boxers.

Grabbing the items of clothing.Sam mad his way into the nearest room to ger dressed. Brigitte filled Ghost in all about Sam.As he dressed. "Ghost where did you get the clothing?" Brigitte asked. "Barbra's late husband . He died five years ago. Before I came to move in."

Sam walked out. The pants where a bit to big for him. But it was manageable. Brigitte let out a slight laugh. At the site of Sam in farm like clothing.

Later that night they all sat by the fire place. Roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate. Brigitte almost felt like this was like her family. All out casts by society,But brought together by a curse.

* * *

Sam and Brigitte knew soon they would turn. Both worried about this they felt a bit awkward. Passing each other in the halls. As the days passed by There transformation grew to. Though they kept the basic things. Tail,fangs and claws. They kept track of the progress by timing there cuts. But this did little help to them.

Brigitte sat in an empty room writing in her journal.

_Feb,21 In the past week much has happened. I changed back...for now. Ginger has been silent.since I found out it was Sam that was the one stalking me. I've asked him why he stalked me for the past months. But he would never awncer me,or at lest with a straight awancer. Also Ghost has been acting stranger then normal. She seems to be real quiet, When ever Sam's around. But things have been sort of looking up. Besides my time to change is coming up. With in the weeks i'll be a raging animal. But me and Sam will get through this. Who knows maybe i'll write a book about it. For the hopes of helping others. I'll probly get a lot of prank calls/letters. Probly a Cult fallowing. I shutter at that thought. Brigitte wrote._

Packing up her book she slumped into the chair.

She looked out the window. The moon glowed brightly in the darkness.....

-end-


End file.
